Ego
by rogueycherie
Summary: Vampira usa a Sala de Perigo para dar a Gambit uma demonstração "Alguns chamam de arrogância, eu chamo de confiança/Você decide quando descobrir/O que eu estou armando" ROMY


_**"Você pode ir comigo ou pode ficar com a tristeza**_ ** _  
Alguns chamam de arrogância, eu chamo de confiança"_**

Depois das missões em que ambos trabalhavam juntos tudo que ele queria fazer era gritar com ela por se arriscar demais "Vous é a femme mais cabeça dura e arrogante que Gambit já pôs os olhos Vampira!"

Às vezes ele a odiava por seu excesso de confiança. Todas as vezes que ele disse a ela o quão arrogante ela era, ouvia uma risada ácida, um comentário em um tom sarcástico "Você vai me dar lições de humildade, Gambit?" "Não conheço ninguém mais cheio de si do que você!"

Hoje, porém foi diferente.

Ela se aproxima dele com um sorriso doce nos lábios no lugar da carranca que lhe direciona durante suas brigas. Colocando a mão enluvada em seu ombro sussurra tão próximo quanto possível em seu ouvido, sem tocar sua pele, lhe causando arrepios _"Você chama de arrogância, eu chamo de confiança"." Ela recua para olhá-lo nos olhos "_ Você pode ir comigo ou pode ficar com a tristeza" , se afasta sorrindo por deixá-lo sem palavras...

Gambit toma banho no vestiário. Ele perdera a noção do tempo treinando na sala de perigo. Era tarde, ele não esperava encontrá-la saindo do elevador. "Perdi o sono" ela disse simplesmente. Não pode deixar de notar que Vampira não usava seu uniforme verde e amarelo habitual para treinos e missões. No lugar das botas de combate, salto alto. "quer juntar-se a mim?"

A curiosidade leva a melhor sobre ele. Ela entra na sala de perigo, depois de sair da sala de controle, cantarolando " _Você pode ir comigo ou pode ficar com a tristeza_."

Gambit segue logo atrás e por um momento acha que a mulher a sua frente faz parte de uma das simulações. Era perfeito demais para ser verdade. Ela já tinha retirado o sobretudo preto revelando um _collant preto com detalhes vermelhos_ , meias arrastão. Suas inseparáveis luvas. Essas eram pretas e de um material muito delicado, ele não precisava tocar pra saber. Ela solta os cabelos.

As portas se fecham atrás dele. "Programa " _Ego_ " iniciado." A sala fica em meia luz. Ele dá poucos passos para dentro do ambiente, como se ainda não acreditasse em seus olhos. Uma melodia começa a tocar, nem rápida nem lenta. Era perfeita para o momento...

 _ **Oh baby, como vai?**_ ** _  
Você sabe que eu gosto de ir direto ao ponto  
Algumas mulheres foram feitas  
Mas eu, euzinha  
Gosto de pensar que fui criada  
Para um propósito especial_**

Seguindo o ritmo da música, Vampira dobra o corpo para frente e desliza as mãos por suas longas pernas torneadas. Desliza as mãos pelos quadris e abdômen. Ela olha diretamente pra ele. Uma das mãos passeia pelos seios brincando com os dedos antes de mudá-lo rapidamente para o outro. Gambit só poderia desejar que fossem suas mãos sobre ela agora.

 **E bem, o que é mais especial do que você?**

 **Você me entende?**

Ela aponta para o Cajun, o sorriso sexy brincalhão nunca deixando seus lábios.

 _ **Bem, você tem a chave do meu coração  
Mas você não vai precisar dela  
Prefiro que você abra meu corpo  
E me mostre segredos que nem eu sabia que tinha aqui dentro  
Não precisa mentir pra mim**_

Ela caminha até ele. "Não toque" era um sussurro, mas não deixa dúvida. Era uma ordem. De costas para ele, moendo seus quadris contra os dele.

 _ **É muito grande**_ ** _  
É muito largo  
É muito forte  
Não vai caber  
É demais  
É muito duro_**

Ela se virou e sorriu para o efeito que teve sobre seu corpo... Ela sabia o que estava fazendo com ele, certo?

 _ **Ele fala assim porque ele se garante**_ ** _  
Ele tem um grande ego  
Um ego enorme  
Eu adoro o seu grande ego  
É demais  
Ele anda assim porque ele se garante_**

Ela dança em círculos em torno dele como uma predadora faminta. Era a primeira vez que o Cajun Casanova fazia o papel de presa... ele vivera para esse momento, ele decidiu.

 _ **Geralmente eu sou humilde**_ ** _  
Agora eu não escolho  
Você pode ir comigo ou pode ficar com a tristeza  
Alguns chamam de arrogância, eu chamo de confiança  
Você decide quando descobrir  
O que eu estou armando_**

Ela teria planejado isso quando lhe disse essas mesmas palavras hoje pela manhã? Quão longe ela pensa levar esse jogo? Porque ele estava disposto a por todas as suas cartas na mesa, e que se danem as conseqüências. Ela definitivamente valia a pena o risco.

 _ **Caramba... Eu sei, estou te matando com essas pernas**_ ** _  
Melhor ainda, essas coxas  
Na verdade é o meu sorriso  
Ou talvez os meus olhos  
Garoto, você é uma bela de uma visão_**

"Dieu, oui!" ele diz. Ela o estava matando. A roupa destacava suas longas pernas, quadris e seios. Inferno! Até o cabelo dela parecia incrível assim indisciplinado pelas tantas vezes que ela o jogara enquanto dançava. Sua pele brilhava, ela nunca tinha sorrido assim antes. Ela sempre foi _belle_ , a mais belle femme que ele já pois os olhos. Mas hoje... Ele nunca tinha visto tão sexy. Nunca tinha visto qualquer mulher tão sexy assim, verdade seja dita.

 _ **Assim como eu**_ ** _  
É muito grande  
É muito largo  
É muito forte  
Não vai caber  
É demais  
É muito duro_**

Ele acompanha com os olhos enquanto ela caminha até a cadeira... cruza as pernas, faz sinal para que ele se aproxime. O que ele atende prontamente. Vampira acaricia as pernas dele, seu olhar na altura de seu membro excitado. Passa as mãos por sua virilha ele geme, ela desvia o caminho que ele tinha como certo e corre os dedos por baixo de sua camisa.

 _ **Eu falo assim porque eu me garanto**_ ** _  
Eu tenho um grande ego  
Um ego enorme  
Mas ele adora meu grande ego  
É demais_**

Uma de suas mãos enfim acaricia seu membro sobre suas calças, ele geme mais alto desta vez e ela lambe os lábios. Ela fica de pé, de frente pra ele, suas respirações pesadas, eles olham para a boca um do outro, Vampira decide guiá-lo para sentar na cadeira. Ele ainda coloca as mãos nos quadris dela, tenta puxá-la em seu colo, mas ela se afasta.

 _ **Eu ando assim porque eu me garanto**_ ** _  
Eu ando assim porque eu me garanto  
Eu falo assim porque eu me garanto  
Eu me garanto, eu me garanto  
Eu ando assim porque eu me garanto_**

Ela agora dançava com sua equipe bo. Ele não sentiu quando ela roubou de seu bolso. Essa pequena ladra, sua especialidade era roubá-lo. Tudo dele. Ele quer agradecer por um dia ter a idéia de fazer dessa sua arma de luta quando ela se inclina sobre ela empinando os quadris em sua direção. Vampira senta em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado e joga a cabeça pra trás. Continua moendo os quadris ao ritmo da música. Segura as mãos de Gambit e ele sente que elas estão presas.

"hum, peguei um ladrão..."

"Oui..."

Ela levanta de seu colo e fica atrás dele, passa as mãos por seu peitoral e abdômen. "Meu ego não é a única coisa dura e grossa aqui não?" ele ri "Posso?" Ela segura o botão de sua calça"Vous non me prendeu para me pedir permissão, non?"

"tenho que ter certeza que é isso que você quer, docinho. Você sempre me acha tão arrogante..."

Ele levanta os quadris para pressionar-se contra suas mãos. "Si vous plait, cherie. Minhas calças estão apertadas, isso está me matando." Ela abre o botão e o zíper e guia seu membro. Por favor, não fique tímida agora. Ela o toca, meio vacilante. Ela o masturba enquanto ouve os suspiros e palavras francesas que ela não conhece. De repente estala a língua em reprovação. Ele abre os olhos quando ela para de tocá-lo.

"Olha o que você fez com minha luva, rato do pântano?

"Desolé..."

"isso é tudo o que tem a dizer? Essas luvas foram caras..."

"non foi minha culpa. Mas veja pelo lado bom, se vous tivesse continuado o estrago seria maior." Ela está de pé na frente dele, entre suas pernas retirando a outra luva. Estende a mão nua em direção ao seu rosto. Ele nem sequer tenta recuar. Ele sente a maciez de seu toque. Não era a sensação que ele esperava. Há essa hora ele sentia o puxão de seus poderes, mas ela continua acariciando seu rosto. Senta em seu colo. Segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos agora ela o beija. É suave no início, mas logo o beijo se torna apaixonado, faminto.

Ela se afasta ofegante "Eu sabia que você tinha sabor de canela." Ela desce os lábios pelo seu pescoço, ele joga a cabeça para trás o quanto pode para sentir seus lábios.

 _ **É muito grande**_ ** _  
É muito largo  
É muito forte  
Não vai caber  
É demais_**

"Você não vai me perguntar como eu fiz isso?" ela olha em seus olhos.

"non. Non estou pensando em nada além de sexo Cherie."

"Quer saber o que estou pensando agora?"

"Sexo? Si vous plait, me diga que é sexo!"

"nunca pensei que um beijo me deixaria tão molhada. Ela o beija novamente. "Eu quero você Gambit."

"Dieu, isso é um sonho não é?"

"Talvez. Talvez você esteja sonhando..." ela desliza o preservativo em seu membro enquanto fala. " E eu também" ela completa. Os dois gemem quando ela guia seu membro contra seu clitóris. Ele desliza lentamente dentro dela quando ela senta em seu colo. Ele enterra o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando. Eles ofegavam. Segurando o encosto da cadeira, arqueando as costas levemente. Ela move os quadris lentamente, uma doce provocação. Gambit rosna "cherie, mais rápido"

"Você está preso, não tem nada a dizer sobre... Oh" ela engasga surpresa quando ele aperta suas coxas aprofundando a penetração. "Vamos encontrar um ritmo que agrade a ambos Cherie?" sua voz é rouca. Ele segura sua cintura fina e ajuda guiá-la em um ritmo mais vigoroso que ela prontamente iguala.

Suas mãos contornam suas curvas, ele desceu à alça de seu collant levando o mamilo a boca. Ele ouve um suspiro suave.

"Tão belle cherie, tão..." seus lábios se encontram novamente abafando alguns gemidos. Ele segura firme sua bunda e a levanta, ela enrosca as pernas em sua cintura. Logo ela está batendo com as costas de leve contra a parede, com as mãos firmes em seus ombros. Os movimentos de Gambit estão levando Vampira à loucura, ela geme cada vez mais alto e sente que está perto do clímax. Aperta as coxas com mais força "Remy"

"Olhe pra mim Cherie" ele para de se mover e a olha nos olhos "Je t'aime" " Eu também te amo" ele retomou os movimentos com firmeza, ouvindo o som de seus corpos batendo um contra os outros. Vampira estremece, seu rosto contorcido de prazer. Remy chega ao clímax um pouco depois. Ele segura seu corpo suado junto ao seu enquanto suas respirações se acalmam. "Isso foi perfeito" "Oui, foi perfeitoa melhor parte, non precisa terminar agora. Meu quarto ou o seu?"

Gambit acorda com a claridade em seu rosto se amaldiçoando por não ter fechado as cortinas ontem a noite. Ele levanta a cabeça lentamente. Está em seu quarto, a cama vazia, uma dor de cabeça infernal.

"Isso non foi um sonho. Foi?

 _ **É muito duro**_ ** _  
Ele fala assim porque ele se garante  
Ele tem um grande ego  
Um ego enorme  
Mas eu adoro o seu grande ego  
É demais_**

Ele levanta, toma um banho rápido e vai a procura dela. Quando entra na cozinha, ela está se despedindo de Jean. Preciso repor um par de luvas que perdi ontem a noite. Ela sai pela porta dos fundos cantarolando...

 _ **Você pode ir comigo ou pode ficar com a tristeza**_ ** _  
Alguns chamam de arrogância, eu chamo de confiança_**


End file.
